Obito's Hope
by ILuvPkemn
Summary: Everyone thinks Obito's dead. And so did he when he first woke up after being crushed by a rock. Everything changes when everyone finds out that he's alive. And maybe, just maybe, the whole plot of Naruto will change with him being the good guy.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: I know I haven't updated my other stories && blahblahblah, but school has kept me here & there so I couldn't. I am for sure going to update this story more. I was inspired by Chapter 651 (if you read the manga) so this, of course, will contain spoilers I was also inspired by this other picture I once saw on Tumblr and with the chapter, BAM! This story was born. This story will not be canon and follow either the anime or manga plot. I might just include stuff from Chapter 651, or maybe not. It all depends on how I feel. Well, I'll be mixing the story around and yeah. _

_Enjoy~_

* * *

Obito sat on, what he thought to be, his bed. It had been over three months since he was here, doing nothing and only being able to talk to that weird guy Zetsu. His hair was starting to get longer and messier and his left leg was finally starting to gain some little strength, except for his arm, which still was gone. He hated being trapped here, with no way out to get back to Konoha again. It bothered him of to no nerve. Just when he had awakened the Sharingan, he got crushed by a rock, trying to save Kakashi. Of course, that he didn't regret doing. What he regretted was not being able to confess to her.

Rin Nohara.

The only girl he had ever been in love with. The way she laughed and smiled at him with he attempted to tell a joke. The way she fussed over him for getting hurt on a mission. The way her brown hair fell onto her shoulders when she was sparing with him. Or the way those chocolate brown eyes followed Minato-sensei in admiration…..

He shook those thoughts out of his head. He had to stop pretending like he wouldn't ever see her again. After all, just being trapped here for some time was a default in his plans. Once he got out of here, he would for sure tell her how he felt. He couldn't wait until that time came. He would go and help out the old lady first before making his way to the hokage tower. He would announce his return and see all of his friends again.

He got up from his bed and looked at his left leg. It was pretty much healed, except for the fact that it didn't have enough strength to get him up. He let out a small curse as he laid himself back onto the bed. All that he wanted to do was leave already and no longer stay here a prisoner. He wanted to go back out on missions and train with his teammates. What more could he ask for?

He hated knowing that he didn't have to eat. Boy he missed that taste of ramen so much. And candy, he wouldn't forget about the candy. He just wanted to savor them again if he was going to be kept here longer. Except for the fact that the old geezer Madara Uchiha, or so he introduced himself, said that he had no need for food anymore; all thanks to him attaching Hashirama's artificial body.

As he continued to ponder in his thoughts and let out a small curse here and there, he was interrupted by none other than White and Spiral Zetsu. Speak of the devil.

"So Obito is finally awake." White Zetsu said while looking over at the boy. Obito got up to see both Zetsu's looking back at him.

"What do you guys want again? And please don't ask me how it feels like to poo.

"But why _noooot~? _We don't know our—"

"Shut up. We just wanted to know if you needed anything," White Zetus replied, after punching the Spiral Zetsu on the arm. "You are our responsibility until Madara wakes up."

"So you're babysitting me, again? How stupid. You guys are definitely stupid Kakashi's," Obito replied, while turning his head towards the rock. "Is the other Zetsu outside?"

"Yes. Apparently, some Konoha people are out there, probably on a mission. He has to keep watch and make sure they don't get to close here. Apparently, they might sense your chakra and Madara doesn't want that."

"Oh. Does he know who they are?" Obito said with eagerness. If they were Konoha ninjas and they knew him, they might come to his rescue after being trapped in there for three months!

"Some lost travelers I guess. They don't happen to have the forehead protector on them."

"Oh." So no one was sent to rescue him. Of course, why would he think that? Everyone thought he was dead. Hell, he thought he was dead too when he first woke up. He laid back on his bed and started at the ceiling. He was so bothered by the fact that he was unable to do anything. Angry with himself now, he got up and struggled to stand on his feet.

"Don't do that! Madara is going to get mad!" Spiral Zetsu said as he made his way over to him. He took a hold on Obito to help him up, but being the stubborn person he is, pushed his away and fell to the ground.

"What are you trying to accomplish by doing that?" White Zetsu said, looking from afar. Obito bit down on his tongue and tried his best to get up. He was going to show them all! He was going to get out of here damn it!

After a couple minutes of struggling, he managed to get onto his knees. White Zetsu and Spiral Zetsu stared in amazement as they watched the boy struggle to get up. Obito hadn't noticed it yet, but they had. His left arm was finally going back out. Madara watched from afar, noticing the boy's accomplishments. He smirked to himself, glad about what Obito was doing; seemed like his plan was working.

"I did it!" Obito finally yelled out. White Zetsu nodded his head while Spiral Zetsu did a little dance. Obito danced along with Spiral Zetsu, happy that he was able to get his limbs working once again.

"Don't worry Rin, Kakashi, and Minato-sensei. I'll be coming back soon. Just watch."

* * *

_A/N: Another author's note, yeepii. I like Spiral Zetsu. I find him really funny :P_

_I hope you guys liked it and what not. Please review and favorite and follow! Arigatou for reading both a/n's and the story. _

_Till laters~!_


	2. Chapter 2

**REWRITE!**

_A/N: You guys better be read this chapter first! It has been rewritten by your truly as of October 23, 2013. This won't be a long author's note since I already tlaked a lot on the other chapter two so just enjoy~_

* * *

The next couple weeks, all Obito could do was train and get used to his new arm and leg. He was the most excited teen you could have ever come across. He knew that if he got used to his new limbs quickly, in no time he would go back to Konoha.

Spiral and White Zetsu also helped him out a lot, becoming friends along the way. Despite White Zetsu's moodiness and Spiral Zetsu's goofiness, they were surprising nice. They were they only ones there the majority of the time, so he had to get on their good side.

Three months had passed by since he could finally move his new limbs. To say the least, he didn't feel trapped as he did five months ago. He was starting to get used to this place and once in a while Spiral Zetsu always brought him updates about his friends in Konoha.

…

_"Obito, Obito! You wouldn't believe what I just saw!" Spiral Zetsu said, his head popping out of the ground. Obito let out a shriek, startled by his sudden appearance._

_"What is it?" he asked concerned to what was going on. Could Rin be in danger?_

_"There's a new Hokage! I saw the new face on the monument! I think he's known as the yellow flash?" Obito tensed on hearing the new news. He remembered that when they first meet, Minato-sensei's dream was also becoming Hokage._

_"That's…."_

_"What's wrong Obito? Is this bad news? I didn't mean to disappoint you!"_

_"…amazing! I knew Minato-sensei could do it!" he yelled out, starting Zetsu. He looked up at the ceiling and let out a sigh-All that was left was for him to become the fifth hokage now._

…

Later on, he was told about Madara's plan to make everything become a sort of dream like phase. It was to make all of your dreams come true and revive the dead. Of course, Obito had no use to it, but if he really wanted to leave the place, he had to play along. He spent another month and a half learning new techniques from Madara, including how to use the Sharingan better.

To be honest, it was pretty cool learning these new jutsus. Hell, if he continued to train more, he'd suppress Kakashi himself and impress Minato-sensei and Rin! He chuckled under his breath and he dodged an attack from White Zetsu, who was busy making more clones.

"I've got to say Obito, you've gotten better." He told him. Obito smiled and he dodged another attack, then hitting the clone with a kunai.

"I'm going back, that's why. I have some unfinished business to do."

"_Gooo~ Obitoo~!_ You can do it!" Spiral Zetsu yelled from the sides. He saw White Zetsu grumble under his breath, distracted by Spiral Zetsu. Obito took this as an advantage and struck him down, winning the match.

"Great job young Uchiha. You're getting closer to mastering on how to use your only eye." Obito shuddered when he heard Madara besides him. Hadn't Zetsu told him that he couldn't get up? His ass he couldn't.

"Thanks Madara. With these new techniques, I'll be closer to being Hokage soon!"

"Hokage? No. You are to restore peace back into this world. Make everything better and normal once again." Madara rambled on. Obito nodded his head in agreement, despite the fact that he wasn't paying attention.

_Mmmm…. Candy sounds good about now. And I really need a haircut. It'll be a big turn off for Rin if she sees me like this. I wonder when I'll be allowed to leave this place. It's soo boring here._

Once Obito snapped back to reality, Madara was gone and so were both Zetsus. Damn them! They left him once again inside when he got distracted. They always did that to him. He decided to use this time instead to practice his new jutsus.

**xXxXxXxXx**

It had almost been a year since Obito was here. His hair was so long he was pretty sure every girl around the world would envy him.

"Young Uchiha, you have learned and mastered very well every jutsu I have taught you," Madara said as he looked over at Obito. He nodded his head, for the first time, he was actually paying attention to him.

"You'll be allowed to leave pretty soon. Remember this; your mission is to complete that jutsu at all costs." Madara began making some hand signs that were going way too quick for Obito to figure them out. He touched the boy's head and he started to feel dizzy before he fell to the ground. The last he remembered hearing was Madara talking to one of the Zetsu.

"….. You'll be in charge of looking over him. You'll figure out the time when you need to use this."

…

Obito got up and started rubbing his head. What had Madara done to him? Did he knock him out? If so, how long has he been out? An hour? A day? A week? Little by little, Obito started to forget some stuff, like who had taken care of him. He smacked his head, hoping to not forget.

_Nononononono! I can't forget at a time like this! These memories are important! I need them to suppress stupid Kakashi!_

Before he realized, everything that he had gone through the last year were all gone, replaced by fake memories. Obito let out a sigh and he laid on the ground. That was just great. He had forgotten everything that he learned and worst of all, he couldn't remember who had saved him!

He got up from the soggy ground and noticed where he was. He was a good mile away from the Konoha gates, or so he thought so himself. He got up and stretched, confused on why he was all the way out here. Without him knowing, he yawned and rubbed his eyes before falling on to the ground, passing out.

A good two hours later, he woke up with a fresh new set of memories, that that he knew of it. He got up and made he was through the trees, too lazy to take the actual road. After ten minutes of pure walking, he could smell the familiar sent of Konoha. He breathed it in, happy to be back home.

He headed towards the gates, falling onto a bush by accident. He got up and swiped everything away as he heard familiar voices not far from where he was. He let out a small chuckle. He was finally home.

Oblivious to him though, someone was trailing him, making sure everything was kept into plan.

* * *

_A/N: I hope you guys like this one better then last times. That one sucked as hell. Well, please review, favorite, and follower the story! Your reviews are what keep me going!_


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: I have rewritten chapter two so before you read this chapter cause I added some more details on the previous chapter._

_Well, guess who got a really good time on her running at PE today? This girl! With 6:42 to be exact :') My best time by two minutes less. I'm having a grand Bio exam on Thursday, on HALLOWEEN goddammit it Ms. Barry! I like that class but, I'm to lazy to remember stuff & her tests and quizzes are hard as hell! Pray for me peeps :') Here's what you need to know pretty much. _

_Enjoy this chapter~_

* * *

"I heard that today's the anniversary of the day one of the Hokage's student died."

"Yeah, Obito was his name wasn't it? Heard he was an Uchiha too. I was told that he was crushed by a boulder. Couldn't he have saved himself with the Sharingin?"

"Well, _I _heard that he was killed by an enemy. And who knows. I heard he hadn't developed it back then."

"Wherever you get your information is wrong. His teammates also—"

The Konoha guards heard a rustle coming from beyond the gates. They both went on high alert and scanned the clearance for someone, or something.

"Who goes there?" one of them yelled out, already pulling out a kunai. After a few seconds, nothing responded and the other shinobi relaxed.

"Chillax Ron; it must've been a rabbit of a bird." He said casually while sitting back down. Ron scanned the area once more and sat back down, letting out a deep breath.

"I guess you're right John. Must've just been a wild—"

"WHOOOPP! I'M BACK HOME!" they both heard someone yell out. They jumped back onto their feet, now for sure that someone was out there. Before Ron had a chance on asking who it was, a person, or so he believed, came running their way, stopping just before reaching the gates.

"Ron, and…. John?" The voice said. They both relaxed on hearing the voice. They haven't heard of him in _forever. _

"Obito, what do you think you're doing running around in that wig?" John said, putting back his kunai in his pocket.

"Nothing. I haven't seen you guys in forever! I'll come back later so we can catch up. I need to see my teammates first." Obito said before running of. John waved at his retreating back and let out a small chuckle. That kid will never change.

"Umm…. John? Shouldn't we have stopped him?" Ron said, face paling as if he had seen a ghost.

"What? Why?" John said, turning back to face him.

"Obito's supposed to be dead isn't he? Isn't he the one who died last year?" Ron said slowly. It took John a minute to let his words sink in before he smacked his head.

"_Shit!_ I'll go alert the Hokage! Someone's trying to pass by as one of his dead students!"

…

Obito walked around, trying to locate where the salon was at. His hair must've looked really weird because everyone kept on giving him a funny look.

_Where's Rin? Or Kakashi? Shouldn't they be around here walking around? I mean, that's what we always did around this time of day._

Obito cursed under his breath. Of course they wouldn't! They would only do that because he would make them too, not because they volunteered to! He kept on walking until he came across a very familiar building. _Found it!_

Obito walked in, noticing that there weren't that many people. A familiar head looked up from the counter and looked at him in confusion.

"That's a lot of… umm… _hair. _Do you need a haircut for it?" the woman said politely, making her way over to him. He nodded and she led him to sit down on one of the stools. He hummed to himself while she sniped away until his hair was back to his usual haircut. He saw himself in the mirror and noticed he looked paler then he had ever looked like in his life. Despite the fact that he could live on without food and water, his body still needed the nutrients and vitamins.

He touched the black patch on his left eye, feeling weirded out being the first time he has seen himself in a year. His eyes were bagger and his right eye lacked the usual shine to it. Due to his skin not being able to return to its usual state, his right side looked very similar to Spiral Zetsu's face, except that it didn't look like he had on a mask like he did.

"There, good as new. That'll be—"one looked at Obito and the woman fainted to the ground. Obito got up and bent down to look at the woman, scared as to what had happened.

"Hey, Nami, are you okay?" he said in a shaky voice. She let out a groan and he relaxed a little. He picked her up, well, to the best of his ability, and sat her down on a nearby chair.

"Thank you Nami! I'll come back later to repay you!" he called out. He ran out the door and turned the **OPENED **sign to make it read **CLOSED**.

He turned to his right, locating the Hokage's tower not far from where he was. He put his arms on his head, a smile forming on his face. He walked straight towards it, getting lots of gasps and whispers, which he ignored of course.

_"Isn't that…."_

_"It is. I thought he died?"_

_"Ha, good one. He must've faked his own death and betrayed the village. Now he probably hopes to gain our trust in him."_

_"That won't work. We're way too smart for him."_

_"Let's hope the Hokage doesn't buy his words. After all, he was a student of his. He should know him better."_

_"We shouldn't be judging him for any reason. What if he had survived?"_

_"Survived? Hahaha. How funny. Last I remembered he shouldn't have his arm and leg working, due to a boulder crushing him."_

Obito whistled until he reached the building, excited out of his life. He opened the front door, only to find the first floor empty of life. _Weird. Shouldn't someone be there?_

He shrugged it off and made his way over the stairs. Unable to contain his excitement, he ran up them until he reached the destined floor. He walked over to where the Hokage's door was located and pushed it opened; unaware of the strong chakra senses emitting from it.

"Hello? Minato-sensei?" he called out. Before he could take a step closer, he was roughly pushed onto the ground and he felt something metallic wrap around his arms. He entered a small panic state, noticing that they were chakra replenishes.

"Wh-what's going on?" he yelled out, scared to death. That's when he saw who was holding onto him. He would never forget that person in his life, no matter how much he didn't like him.

"Ka-kakashi?" he whispered. His ANBU mask was covering his face, but he recognized that silver hair from anywhere. He scanned the room to spot another familiar faces, or two familiar faces.

"Guy and… R-rin?"

He looked around the room to spot many ANBU there, probably on high guard. He tensed when he heard someone speak. And that voice belonged none other than too—

"Obito. Welcome back."

"Minato-sensei…"

* * *

_A/N: Cliffhanger! Dundundun! Okay, so here's the very important stuff ya'll need to know. I will update every two days, so the next update shall be on Friday,October 26, 2013. If I don't update by that day, the next days days afterwards I'll update both chapters so no need to worry! :3_

_FYI: The author's note before each chapter don't have anything important to say, just how my day went, so I recommend reading the ones at the BOTTOM, which are the ones HERE! _

_Like I said, I'll start looking for a beta later cause I suck at writing at the moment. Stupid school and rp blogs are keeping me super busy. & with EreMika week coming up, I can't miss that!_

_Sooo, as always, review, favorite, and follow this story! (Please review more though. That's the only thing that makes me keep this story going)_

_P.S. WHO READ TODAY'S NEW CHAPTER? Holy crap. It made me cry :'( For those of you who don't read the manga, spoiler is coming up so turn away now! Don't say I didn't warn you. _

_._

_*omg... Naruto cried about Obito's memories on how he cradled a dead Rin in his arms. And how when Obito said he was nothing and stuff and Naruto said that he once wanted to be Hokage, just like Naruto wants to be too. :') Then a what could have been flashthingywhatever with Obito as Hokage and aaaa! I cried! What if... If Obito had become Hokage, would Itachi massacred the Uchiha clan? Hmm... Let's see how that will affect this story :P But like I said, said chapter. Can't wait till next week!_


	4. Author's Note

**UPDATE: I AM SORRY TO SAY BUT I HAVE QUIT . I DON'T KNOW WHEN I SHALL BE RETURNING, BUT IT WON'T BE ON THIS ACCOUNT. I AM SORRY FOR LEAVING THE STORY AS IT IS BUT I DON'T HAVE THE TIME AND INSPIRATION AS I USED TO. I PROMISE ONE DAY TO FINISH THEM, BUT THAT TIME IS NOT NOW. MERRY CHRISTMAS AND HAVE A HAPPY NEW YEAR!**


End file.
